Driving a vehicle may be a cumbersome and difficult task for a significant section of the population. A constant focus may be required to drive on a traffic situation on a road and to adhere to traffic rules, such as driving in proper lanes, keeping to speed limits, and risk-free overtaking. In addition, there may be a significant risk to life and property in case of road accidents. In fact, several road accident surveys across various geographies and time periods have revealed that number of deaths and injuries in road accidents is alarmingly high. Thus, safety on the roads may be of paramount importance to vehicle manufacturers, vehicle owners, passengers, and drivers. With the development of automobile and allied industries, several products have been developed, which may be installed in the vehicles to guide vehicle drivers to drive cautiously. However, there are many occasions where the driver may ignore or miss the guidance or the provided guidance may be inaccurate or cluttered to follow. Hence, there is need for an improved system and method to provide effective in-vehicle driver assistance. In addition, recently there has been rapid development in the field of driver-less autonomous vehicles. Such autonomous vehicles may also benefit from an improved driving assistance method and system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.